


Nurse

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a prompt: "James/Jeremy, One of them sick and the other begrudgingly taking care of him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

Sitting at his piano, James started to move his fingers across the keys swiftly, warming up with scales and bits of tunes he liked to bang out. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Jeremy had not yet arrived. He picked up the phone. After five rings, Jeremy’s coughs followed by a groan came through. Not a good sign.

“Are you coming over today, Jez?” he asked in a cheerful tone, despite knowing the answer.

“Can’t. ‘m sick, maybe dying of plague or…worse plague. You need to come be my nurse. Please.”

“Uh—“ He hesitated, not so sure he could handle Jeremy in this state.

“Have mercy on my poor old soul. Please.”

He’d never heard Jeremy say such a thing before so he relented. “Alright. I’ll be right over.”

James did head right over. After an hour or so. Jeremy answered the door to his flat, moaning, “Where have you been, man? Did you get lost and end up in America?”

James pushed past him with two full bags in tow. “I got supplies: proper soup from a nearby cafe, several boxes of tissues, cough medicine, vapor rub, and pain pills for you. Oh, gloves and a mask for me,” he replied, taking things out of the bag in the kitchen. He slipped the mask over his face.

“You’re taking this nurse duty seriously. It could get a little kinky with the gloves and mask...”

James shook his head. “Eat the soup. And get into bed.”

Despite his condition, Jeremy managed a smile and a “ooohhhh” reaction.

“Not in that way, you pillock.”

“Oh come on, James, I was hoping for some physical therapy.”

“Not until you’re better. I don’t want to risk infection.”

“Even for some fun that would benefit my morale?”

“Especially so.”

“Not even a little cuddle? You could keep me warm with your body heat.”

“That’s what blankets are for.”

“Your jumpers are softer than any of my tattered old blankets.”

James realized he was terrible at saying no to a sick man. “If you eat your soup and promise to not be a complete cock, I’ll keep you company in bed.”

“Give me the soup,” Jeremy said, holding out his hand for the container.

James held it back on purpose before responding, “But none of the things you’re thinking of until you are well.”

“What if I’m a dying man? I’d like a spectacular shag before I go.”

“And if by chance you’re infected with something that causes death you’d infect me too.”

“Then we can have fun in the afterlife!”

James handed him a spoon. “Stop mucking about and eat the soup.”

Jeremy sipped at his soup, frowning at the realization of its healthy components. “Since you’re my nurse, can you put on a cute outfit?” he asked. “That might speed up my recovery.”

“You better be dying, Clarkson, or I’m murdering you if you keep this up.”

“You’d miss me too much to kill me, May.”

“I don’t need to. You already smoke and drink too much. That’ll kill you.”

“You’re usually doing the same, hypocrite.”

“I never condemn your behavior, so I’m not being hypocritical at all.”

Fatigue setting in, Jeremy was too tired to start a fight with James, so he concentrated on eating in between coughing fits. They sat there in almost silence, with only Jeremy’s slurping of soup falling between them. James felt stupid for getting riled up for no good reason.

“Finished. Good soup, that. Thanks for bringing it over,” Jeremy said, catching James’ eyes, giving him an unspoken apology for being difficult.

The other man gave him a half smile from behind the mask. “The patient should go up to bed.” Reaching down, he pulled a nurse’s cap out from the bottom of the second bag.

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “You actually did pack a nurse’s outfit?”

“I might have stopped by a shop when I got all those other things…”

“You are fantastic.”

James slipped on the gloves. “Time for your physical, Mr. Clarkson. You'll have to do everything I say. First I want you to strip and then turn your head and cough for me.”

“I’m feeling better already, nurse,” he said, pulling off his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on Feb 15, 2011.


End file.
